A Baby Doll?
by It'sawhisper
Summary: When Hermione bumps into Draco in the way to the library what do they end up sharing? A baby doll perhaps? And what does it have to do with Draco and Hermione? R&R. Hut/Comfort genre too.
1. Chapter 1 Baby Doll

Desclaimer: I only own Harry Potter in my dreams.

Hermione Granger strolled down the hallway to the library thinking about a certain blonde Slytherin. When she finally reached the door she wrenched it open only to face that certain blonde Slytherin.

"Watch it, Granger!" He, yelped. Hermione felt something heavy land on her foot and she jumped back to see what it was. A clothed baby doll.

"Malfoy, I know this is going to sound so weird but what are you doing with a_ baby doll?_" Hermione asked. Draco looked around, uncomfortable from the sitation he was in.

"Nothing, MudBlood." Draco said weakly.

Hermione slowly picked up the doll and straightened it's clothes out before holding it out for Draco to take. He held out his hand and waited for it to be dropped into it.

Hermione sighed. She should have seen this coming. The Slytherin Prince to good to take a _baby doll _from Hermione Granger esteemed Muggle-Born Witch.

Hermione held the baby doll face up to the ceiling and dropped her hand. It stuck to Draco's hand and wouldn't come off her's.

Hermione looked at Draco. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She shouted. He shrugged and pulled past her and out of the library, dragging her.

"Draco Malfoy! I suggest you turn around right now." Her voice was deathly calm, and that scared him. He stopped and turned around. "Well, come on. Let's go handle...Whatever this thing is!" Draco motioned to the doll still connecting them by the hands. "Na uh. We are going to the library first." Hermione stated.

Draco looked at Hermione like she had grown three extra heads. All with her trouble making hair. "No! We are going to go finish this now, Granger!" He said stubbornly. Hermione shook her head and started to walk off towards the library.

Draco ran up beside her and picked her up by the waist and threw her so that way their hands still connected over his back. Hermione beat her free hand on his back.

"LET ME GO MALFOY!" She shrieked. "I will curse you into oblivion if you don't let me down Malfoy!" Draco rolled his eyes, "With what wand, may I ask?" Hermione dug her free hand into her boot that she had swung around and couldn't find her wand.

"MALFOY GIVE ME MY WAND!" She whined. Draco rolled his eyes and kept going.


	2. Chapter 2 Loveseat? Mistletoe?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

Draco, with Hermione still on his shoulder, ran up to the third floor and walked past a brick wall three times thinking the same thing. 'I need to get Granger and this baby doll off my hand.'

A door appeared and Draco yanked it open. Careful not to let Hermione get hurt, he went in side ways and pulled the door to.

There in the middle of the room was a plain, ivory, love seat. Draco looked around then realizing Hermione couldn't see anything except his back, again grabbed her by the waist and pulled her of him.

"Finally Malfoy! What took so bloody long?" Hermione thanked him. Draco shrugged and motioned for her to look at the room. She did.

A plain, ivory, love seat. Hermione knew this room. Room of Requirement. "Malfoy, what in the name of Merlin's shoes are we doing here?" He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling and frowned.

Hermione followed his gazed and her face burst into raw emotion. Raw anger.

A mistletoe was placed right aboce the love seat.

_A/N: I didn't leave one last chap. Sorry for an misspelled words. Still trying to get used to the keys on my laptop. I hope you had a Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New year! Review and you'll get a virtual cookie! Sorry for the short chapter!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3 Not off? Oh well let's enjoy t

Diaclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione looked around the room again then back to Draco. Draco looked at her at the same time. He shrugged and her mouth was hanging open.

Draco smirked and pulled her over and down onto the love seat with Hermione's mouth still open. Draco took his hand and pulled her jaw closed and kissed her slightly on the lips.

Hermione was in total shock. All she could think was of the sweet way Draco had pulled her jaw up and kissed her. She was to shocked to notice that both her and Draco's hands were still stuck to the doll. After that she lost thought completely.

Draco was brought back to Hogwarts' when Hermione's free hand went around his neck pulling him in for another kiss. He couldn't believe who would do this to him. The best snogging of his life with a Gryffindor, and he couldn't even properly pull her onto his lap because of a bloody_ baby doll!_'When me and Granger get through snogging, I am going to find the bloody nutcase that put this baby doll on my hand!' Was his last chorent thought.

Finally after a few seconds of snogging, Hermione pulled back and put her forehead up against Draco's. "What are we going to do?" She askd him. Draco raised his eyes but didn't move his forehead. "Nothing right this minute." He murmured to her.

Hermione nodded and waited patiently for him to stand up.

He did. She followed out and into the hallway where they ran into......

A?N: HAHAHAHA CLIFFY! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IT IS!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Maybe, Fred & George?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Ron," Hermione started. "NO! Hermione what were you doing with the Ferret in the Room of Requirement!?" Ron bellowed. "First of all Weasley, I am NOT a FERRET. I am a Pure-Blood. A Malfoy. Why would I want to be stuck with a Mud-" Draco got cut of. "I _wouldn't _finish that word, Malfoy." Hermione threatened.

Ron smirked, thinking, 'That's it 'Mione, chew out the Ferret.' Hermione turned her glare towards Ron. "Do you know who did this?" Holding out her hand that was still attached to the doll which was connected to Draco's hand.

Ron shook his head no. "Nope but I do know who produced it." Ron said. "Eww, Weasley!" Draco eww-ed.

"Oh shut up, Ferret. 'Mione Fred and George sent it to Malfoy. They thought that maybe, just maybe he'd get the doll stuck to a cute Gryffindor of even Parkinson." Ron amended.

Draco looked at the red-head. His twin brothers had done this? Made him snog Granger in an attempt to get the bloody freaking baby doll in an attempt to get it off his hand?

Hermione was thinking along the lines of the same thing.

Ron looked to and from the both of them. Draco and his usual pale skin was lit up with red on his cheeks. Hermione looked like she was about to blow. Ron nodded to both of them, not that they noticed and ran off in the other direction.

"When. Is. The. Next. Hogmeade. Weekend?" Hermione gritted out. Draco looked over at the furious witch, "Next weekend." He shocked both of them with his surprisingly calm voice.

"Well, I guess we're stuck together till then, huh?" Hermione said, voice still rough.

Draco nodded, and started to pull her down to the Dungoens. "Where do you think your carring me?" Hermione interrogated.

Draco looked at the witch. "Slytherin Common Room. Then my room, 'cause I'm going to bed." He stated simply. "I don't think so, come on." Hermione started to pull him back up the stairs they had made it to. "Uh, uh." Draco whined. He pulled her to him with the hand that was stuck to the baby doll and picked her up.

Fw&GW................

A/N: I really hope you guys will guess who's behind Fred and George's product... REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Slytherin Dorms?

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.

Draco carried Hermione down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room and sat her down, but kept his arm around her waist to prevent her from running off and draging him behind her.

"Put you hands over your ears." Draco told her. Hermione looked at the blonde-haired boy. "No." She said. draco raised his eyebrows but did not argue with her, shrugged. and said the password. "Mud-Bloods are cute."

Hermione looked at the Portrait od Slazar Slytherin wink at her and she griminced and was drug into the Common Room.

Draco nodded to all the boys in th Common Room and glared at them whenever they stared at Hermione, as if he was jealous. Hermione, grateful for Draco not letting them stare at her, sneered at the ones who kept looking.

Draco seemed to notice this and pulled her up the stairs to his dorm.

Draco opened the door to the 6th Years dorms and pulled Hermione into it and locked the door.

"Why, in Merlin's name, did you think it would be a good idea to _sneer_ at _Slytherins?"_ Draco asked her.

Hermione shrugged and said, "I don't know. You'd act like they'd never seen a _Mud-Blood_ before. Anway are you gonna ahow me where I'll be sleeping tonight?"

Draco smirked. 'This is gonna be fun.' He thought, pulling her over to his bed.

Hermione's eyes widend. "NO! I am not staying on your bed." Draco rolled his eyes and smirked, pulling a roll away cot from under his bed beside his bed and patted it.

"I know that Granger. That's while you'll be staying right here." He said, once again patting the bed.

Hermione nodded and took out her wand. she said a spell and Draco's hand slipped of from the bed and when he tried to replace it, hit a solid, invisble wall.

"Good thinking." He smirked.

Hermione and Draco were in bed and couldn't sleep. Hermione because of the stinch of boys and the snoring and Draco because of the Gryffindor that was right beside him.

"So, are we sitting at my table or your table in the morning?" Draco asked, quietly, trying to start a conversation.

"Mine." Hermione stated. Draco nodded in agreement. She had taken sleeping in the Slytherin Boy dorm more quietly than he had expected, so the least he could do was sit at her table in the morning.

He heard Hermione's breathing calm and relax and he whispered goodnight to her before falling to sleep too.

A/N:Wow long chapter for me to write, not for you to read. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6A shrine To HarryAsin Potter?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, I wish I owned Harry Potter, I wish I owned Harry Potter (Opens door to the R.O.R.) I own NOTHING!!!

Draco awoke first in the morning that followed his and Hermione's binding with the doll. Rolling over he looked at the Gryffindor that still layed soundly asleep beside him, not moved.

Hearing a creak in the other sid of the room, Draco turned his head to face the other way.

"Hey, Nott." Draco greeted. Theodore nodded at Draco and said, "You better hurry, you already missed breakfast."

Draco shot up pulling Hermione up with him.

"What happened, Ron?" Hermione mumbled groggily.

Draco smirked. "Nothing,dear. We just missed breakfast is all and we're about to be late to Potions, with Snape." Draco said in a freakishly like Ron voice.

Hermione jumped off the bed and fell on the floor beside Draco's bed and the cot she had slept on, and glared up at Draco.

"Your not Ron!" She said accusingly.

"You could've fooled me." Draco said sarcastically.

Draco nodded to Theo that it was okay to go and stuck out his other hand to help Hermione off the ground.

Hermione took his hand and he pulled her up and got up of the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. Hermione quickly turned around and shielded her eyes.

After he was through dressing Hermione asked him what she was going to wear. Draco smirked he had the perfect idea.

"Pansy can help you with that." He answered. Hermione's eyes got wide. "You think I would wear _Slytherin_ robes down to the Great Hall?" Hermione asked. "Do you know how much of the population here at Hogwarts' would have a heart attack and _die?"_ She asked him.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled her out of the room and towards the girls dorms.

Knocking on Pany's door, Draco thought about how weird it was to be attached to Hermione. Over the past few hours he realized how wrong he had been about the spunky Gryffindor Princess. Her hair was no longer bushy, it cascaded down her back and ended at her waist and her teeth was no longer beaver toothed, thanks to his hex in Fourth Year. And he realized that she wasn't a Mud-Blood, but just a normal witch who could have been his friend.

Hermione looked at Draco. He hadn't stopped knocking after the usual two or three knocks. He just kept knocking. He looked as if he was thinking about something important to him. Over the past few hours Hermione realized that the cold boy beside her did have a heart. He hadn't let any of the Slytherins make fun of her. And if she said so herself he was quiet handsome. His hair that used to be slicked back with gel now hung freely in his eyes, still unbelievably white blonde. His pale skin was still, well pale. And his eyes looked looked like an oceanie blue.

"DRACO! Stop banging on the door frame! And what does the Muggle-Born want?" Pansy's voice brought them both out of their thoughts and observations.

"Uh, hi Parkinson. " Hermione said. Pansy narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "Drake what do you want." Pansy asked Draco.

"Pans, she needs some clothes. and some _Slytherin robes_ if you don't mind?" Draco asked his girl best-friend.

"Yea, sure Draco. Why in the name of Merlin would _Granger want __Slytherin Robes?__"_Pansy asked him in a sarcastic voice. Draco answered her, "Because Pans, she doesn't have any clothes or Gryffindor robes. So just give her some clothes please! We have to go see McGonagall before Potions which is in... Fifteen minutes!"

Hermione hearing the time she left begged, "Please Parkinson!" Pansy looked shockd that th Gryffindor was begging. So she nodded yes and pulled Hermione by the had into her room. Along with Draco.

"Draco wait outside." Pansy said. Hermione answered for him, "We kinda can't be in a different room." Holding up her had Pansy looked at the baby doll with a glance. "Drake who did this?" Pansy asked him. Draco shrugged and gestured impatiently."Hurry please." Pansy nodded and blushed when she opened her closet.

A shrine to Harry. As in Potter.

"Pansy, what is _that?"_Draco asked the embarrassed raven-haired girl.

Pansy's blush became even more profuse. "A shrine." She whispered. "To Harry?" Hermione whispered in shock. Pansy nodded and reached over the shrine to pull out a short skirt and a tight blouse and some Slytherin robes. "You can adjust the tighness of the blouse, here I'll do it." Said Pansy, taking out her wand and making them blouse big enough for Hermione.

"What about the skirt?" Hermione asked the girl. Pansy nodded and fixed the skirt making it longer. "And the Crest. Can you change it?" Hermione asked. Pansy shook her head no. Hermione nodded and pulled it on, holding out her hand for the tie.

Draco turned away as Hermione dressed and waited impatiently.

"Ready." Hermione said. She nodded to Pansy and thanked her once again and looked at the shrine before she pulled Draco out of the dorm.

"Can you freaking believe that!? A shrine to Harry. In a Slytherin's closet!" Hermione jumped up and down pulling Draco's arm with her. "Will you be still?" Draco asked her. Hermione looked at Draco and nodded as they walked to McGonagall's classroom.

Knowing they would be interrupting, Hermione knocked on the door and waited for McGongall to come out.

She did and said, "! ! What are you doing here!? You are supposed to be in Potions!"

Hermione nodded to the teacher and held up the hand that was attached to the baby doll and pulled Draco's hand that was attachd to the doll too. "Fred and Georg Weasley sent Draco this doll in order to prank him. Apparently they thought it would be funny to get him stuck to a cute Gryffindor or Pansy." Hermione explained.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed and she nodded and waved her wand and wrote a note to everyone of their teachers. "You are to go by Mr. Malfoy's schedule." McGonagall told them. They nodded and scampered of to Potions leaving the old witch with a gleam in her eye.

A/N: REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IT IS!!!!!!!!!!! JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS SET IN 6TH YEAR. DRACO IS NOT A DEATH EATER AND THE HOGMEADE WEEKEND IS FOR NEW YEARS DAY!!! so sorry for any typos.


	7. Chapter 7 Polyjuice Potion, Granger?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do however on the plot of this story.

Hermione pulled Draco down the hallway and into the door of the Potions room. Snape hearing the bag on the door moved swiflty over and opened th door making Draco fall on the floor. Bringing Hermione with him. The class laughed. Snape looked over his shoulder and glared at them then turned back to the two on the floor.

"What is the meaning of _that thing?"_Snape sneered, glaring at the doll attached to one hand of each party.

Hermione looked at the offending greasy head-ed Potions Master and said, "It's a _baby doll, _sir." Snape looked at her and muttered something along the lines of 'bloody Gryffindor' , and turned towards Draco. "Who did this?" Snape growled. Draco looked at Snape. 'Did he just_ growl_ at me?" Draco thought.

"The weasel-be twins." Draco told his Head of House. Snape nodded and said, "You will be staying in the Slytherin Dorms, Miss Granger, adn Draco will be eating at the Gyffindor table. You will be sitting at the back of all your classes Draco, Granger." Snape said giving orders and pulled them both up off the ground.

"Sit. Down." Snape commanded.

Draco and Hermione rushed passed all the other stares of studnts and sat down in the back desk. Hermione on the inside, Draco on the out.

"Today you will be making Polyjuice Potion." Snape said, waving his wand the directions and ingredients appeared on the board. "Go get your stuff and begin." Snape finished.

Draco pullled Hermione out of her stool and they walked over to the storage cabinet were Draco whispered, "Fimilar potion,eh Granger?" Hermione turned to look at him and blushed-nodded.

"How in Merlin's beard did you know about that?" Hermione hissed at him. Draco purred at Hermione and smirked. Hermione's blush reddened and she turned her head.

Draco grinned and gathered the ingredients and pulled on his hand that was attached to the doll, pulling on Hermione's hand.

She turned to look at him, her face still red. He was still grinning."Your evil."She hissed.

"You still hissing Granger? The effects only supposed to last an hour, not four years." He smirked and sat down on his stool.

"Well, come on Malfoy. Get to work helping me." Hermione told him. Draco shook his head no and said, "I want a O, Granger. Get to work." He commanded.

Hermione started working, while thinking, 'Stupid, ego- air head, of a Pure-Blood, ferret.'

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you liked it. Lot os teasing. Whenever Draco purred by the way he was pretending to be a cat.


	8. Chapter 8 Verywelldone,MrMalfoy,Granger

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Even in my best dreams. :"( Tear, Tear, Cry, Cry :"(

"Very well done, Mr. Malfoy, Granger." Snape said, to Hermione and Draco who were leaving the Potions Chamber.

"What the bloody heck? I did all the work Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at him. Draco nodded and turned to face her. "You don't think I don't know that Granger. Just stop yourself from having a bloody heart attack while we're stuck together and all will be fine."

"How can you be so sure, you haughty ferret?" Hermione stopped, and rebutted.

"I don't know but if you keep calling me a ferret we are going have some serious problems, Mud-" Draco got cut off with Hermione's wand stuck in the hollow of his throat.

"Trust me, Malfoy. You do _not_want to finsh that word." Draco listened. He had never been that scared of Hermione until that moment. He had no doubt that the witch could blast his head off his shoulders.

"Uh-huh." Draco nodded his head slightly and Hermione's hand dropped from her wand from his throat.

She straightend her the clothes Pansy had given her and stuck her wand in the boots Pansy had also thrown at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Draco nodded and said, "You have no reason to be sorry. It's my fault. I almost called you a- well you know."

Hermione looked at the boy in complete shock.

"Granger, are you trying to catch a fly in your mouth? Granger? Who hoo!" Draco moved his hand in front of Hermione eyes, trying to get a reaction out of her. Nothing.

"Huh?" Hermione felt a hand under her chin and felt someone close her mouth. She looked up. Concerned gray eyes met her brown with amber flecked ones.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked her. Hermione nodded and said, "Come on, it's time for lunch. I'm starved."

As they walked to the Great Hall, Hermione could have swore that she heard Draco mumble something along th lines of 'Lunch with the Golden Trio. Goody. Goody.'

Hermione smirked, and continued walking.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Tell me who you think is behind the Twins product. And hint hint, it is most definitely _**NOT DUMBLEDORE!**_ Review please. Sorry for this shor chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 Great Hall Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Granger, I don't wanna go in!" Draco whined.

They had made it to the Great Hall and Draco was standing outside the oak doors whining about how weird it was going to be sitting at a different table.

"Shut up, Malfoy! You heard what Snape said, 'Sit at the Gryffindor table'. Now stop being a big baby." Hermione said in a Sape like voice.

"Professor. Miss Granger. You forgot the Professor." Hermione jumped and turned around and looked up and saw Snape standing right behind her.

"Yes,sorry for not adding the Professor, sir." Hermione stammered.

Draco smirked. He liked it whenever she got flustered. It was funny to him.

Snape nodded and brushed passed them and opened the oak doors and went in.

"Malfoy, come on! Please. I promise if you do I won't even sneer at the other Slytherins tonight!"

Draco had to give the witch some credit. She was bribing a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin. The Prince of the Slytherins. The Slytherin Prince.

"Okay, come on Granger. Lead the way."

Hermione grabbed his hand other hand and walked backwards towards the doors and opened it with a shove from her hips.

"This way."

Draco sighed and pulled his hand free. Hermione turned and nodded at Pansy, who nodded back at her with a grin. Hermione had a feeling that this was a good start at friendship between her and Pansy.

Draco nodded at Blaise and Theo and nodded and smiled at Pansy who was grinning at Hermione. It was weird not to go over to the table and sit down with his friends.

Hermione finally reached the table and sat down beside Harry putting Draco beside Ginny.

"What is Malfoy doing here, Hermione?" Harry asked throwing his chin at Draco.

"Harry, Ron told you, you git. WE ARE STUCK TOGETHER. Thanks to Ron's idiot brothers." Hermione said.

"So Bill and Charlie did this?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Harry, "NO HARRY! Fred and George did this! How in the Merlin blessed world would Charlie and Bill do this? Bill is working in Gringotts' and Charlie is in Romania working with the dragons!"

Harry and half of the other students looked at Hermione.

"Why are you wearing Slytherin robes?" Harry asked, mortified.

"Because, Harry, I am going to be in Slytherin from now on." Hermione said sarcastically.

"But 'Mione! You can't! Your a Gryffindor! Next thing your going to be saying is that your going to be a Death Eater like the ferret over there!" Ron exclaimed.

"Now hang on there Weasley. I am NOT a FERRET! Or a Death Eater! And I really doubt Hermione would appreciate her _best friends_ saying she's going to become a Death Eater because of a stupid_ baby doll!_" Draco yelled.

The Great Hall was deathly quiet. Everybody was waiting to see what would happen. Even the Professors were to shocked to go break it up.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go." Draco pulled Hermione out of the bench and had to run to keep up with her as she ran out of the Hall.

Blaise and Pansy followed.

A/N: Cliffy. Sorry but this had to happen. Ron being his usual insensitive self. And Hermione being witty. Out of character Draco standing up for Hermione. Harry being an idiot. Is that out of character? Anyway it had to happen. Who knows what's going to happen? Okay NOW I WANT YOU TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IS BEHIND THE BABY DOLL PRODUCT. IT IS I THINK SNAPE KNOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Practically a Slytherin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will.

Draco pulled Hermione in his arms as soon as they were on the other side of the door.

"Hermione I am so sorry." Pansy and Blaise had made it out of the Hall and Pansy was trying to comfort Hermione.

Hermione just ignored her and contiuned to cry into Draco's shirt.

"Stop crying, Miss Granger." McGonagall softly, said. She had followed Pansy and Blaise out of the Hall.

Hermione turned her face out of Draco's shirt and said, "How can I? The only friends I have now are three Slytherins. Harry and Ron, we were friends since First Year." Hermione turned and buried her face back into Draco's shirt to hide her red face.

Draco, while rubbing her back, said, "Hermione, if those gits are your friends they aren't very good ones. Even Slytherins wouldn't have done that to you."

Hermione nodded into his shirt and said, "I know. Thanks for being here you guys."

McGonagall took this as a cue to leave and said to Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, "She will be staying in the Slytherin Dorms for the rest of the year."

Blaise looked at McGonagall like she had gone off her rocker but Pansy was grinning like an idiot.

"Her things will be sent to Pansy's room immediately. I will deal with Potter and Weasley and they will be properly punished for their outburst. Miss Granger will serve no detention for her outburst."

Draco nodded at all these things as McGonagall called them off.

Draco put his hand that was free on Hermione's shoulder and pulled her out of his shirt.

"I assume you heard all that?" He said to her.

Hermione nodded and smiled at her three friends and said, "Come on. Let's go to the Slytherin Common Room."

"Hermione, it's just the 'Common Room' to you, now. Your practically a Slytherin." Blaise corrected her.

Draco and Pansy's head bobbed up and down agreeing with Blaise.

A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter. It was kinda hard to write. I've been having writer's block for an HOUR!! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11 Mr Romeo

Disclaimer: How would I own Harry Potter? I'm writing fanfiction.

Draco,Blaise,Hermione,and Pansy had made it back to the Common Room.

"Hermione, you have _got_ to stop crying over those gits! They are_ not_ your friends." Pansy stated bluntly.

"Wow, Pans, do you have to put it so. . . . . I don't know,_ rash_?" Blaise said, giving Pansy a cold look.

"Well, Romeo, over there wasn't doing anything except letting her rub in self pity! It isn't helping her! And telling her it's going to be okay isn't anything. It _has_ to _hurt_, in order for it to get better." Pansy ranted.

Hermione, who was sitting right beside Draco's right side on the green couch in the Common Room, said, "Pansy, stop your rant! I will stop crying. Your right. It has to hurt in order to get better. Same goes with friendship, too, I guess."

"Hermione stop being so glum. You have to stay beside me all week. Then, Saturday, we can finally get this freakin' baby doll off our hands and we can Curse some Weasleys!" Draco sighed the first part but grinned the last part.

"Correction, Mr. Romeo. _You _can curse some Weasleys._ I_on the other hand will be at Flourish and Blotts for the remainder of the trip, _thanking_ Fred and George's prank for giving me new friends."

Pansy rolled her eyes. Even in the dumps Hermione couldn't forget about her books, it was like a sticky note attached to her brain, and she had to remind everyone who forgot.

Blaise looked at Pansy. She knew he knew what she was thinking. And he knew she knew he knew what she was thinking. Mostly because of Occulemncy. But also because of the predictable thinking of Hermione.

Draco looked at Hermione. Was she serious? A whole half-a-day in Flourish and Blotts? A book store? Who, besides Hermione, loved books so much? A totally freaking Ravenclaw.

Hermione looked at Draco and raised a eyebrow, delicatly. Who did he think he was calling her, Hermione Granger, formerly a friend of The Chosen One, and a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw? That was just absurd.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I know it probably stinks like rottn eggs, but review anyway. Oh and yeah tell me who you think is behind Fred and George's product. I already got one right answer!!!!


	12. Chapter 12 Mr and Mrs Malfoy!

A/N: Sorry, sorry. Everything has been crazy lately.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The days passed and a week passed along with the days. Soon was the day of the Hogsmeade trip and Draco and Hermione, still together by the baby doll, sitting at the Slytherin table with Pansy and Blaise in front of them.

"So, Draco, after you get de-dollyfied, you want to go to the Qudditch supply shop?" Blaise asked Draco, shooting a look at Hermione and Pansy.

Hermione who wsa paying attention to what they were saying, was seething inside. Keeping a calm look on her face she answered the question Pansy asked.

"Yep, I totally want to go to Flourish and Blotts with you after we get Dumber off my arm."

Pansy who had said nothing about Flourish and Blotts, looked at Hermione in complete shock. "Hermione what are you talking about?"

Hermione looked at Pansy and said, "You said that you wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts, didn't you?"

Pansy shook her head no. "No, I asked if we wanted to go shopping for new robes. And you need to get new _Slytherin_robes." Pansy put extra emphases on Slytherin.

Dumbledore had allowed Hermione to be re-Sorted and the Hat had choosen Slytheirn for Hermione to be put in.

"Okay then. I guess we can go get new robes." Hermione told Pansy.

While Hermione was talking to Pansy she could hear Draco and Blaise snickering about her mistake. Finally, Hermione had had enough of Draco and Blaise's snickering and looked over at him.

"What. Are. You. Going. On. About?" Hermione gritted. She was tired of Draco laughing about her.

Draco just kept laughing. Hermione pulled her elbow upward and brought it down in his gut. Draco gasped and looked at Hermione.

Blaise and Pansy started laughing and lost their breath but keept on laughing. Draco shot them a deadly glare.

* * *

Hermione and Draco made it to Weasly Wizards Wheezes around twelve. Entering the shop, Fred and George looked up from behind the counter.

"Well, Fred, it looks like Hermione didn't do her job." George stated.

Draco looked at Hermione confused and Hermione looked at George confused.

"Yes, George, I think your right. She didn't take out the garbage. She brought it back in." said Fred.

Hermione's jaw fell open. She had known the twins to be mean, but nver this cruel.

Draco narrowed his eyes. From the way Hermione's jaw dropped he knew she had nothing to do with the nasty joke.

"Watch it twin Weasels. My father could easily give you an offer you_ can't_ refuse on this sorry excuse for a store."

Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Sorry Malfoy. Your father has already been in this store and we won him over. He loves the place. He said if he didn't already own half of Hogmeade he would buy the store. Your mother agreed." George said between laughs.

"He is right, Draco." Turning around, Draco saw his father looking back at him.

"Father, how nice it is to see you again. Do you see what the twin Weasleys have done to me. Subjected me to a faith of being drug around like a puppy on a leash by a Muggleborn." Draco sneered.

Hermione knew he was just acting so that way his father wouldn't slap him around. He really didn't even have any prejuidice against her.

"Stop! Draco, what is the meaning of you acting so. . . _Foul?_" Draco's mother had followed behind her husband.

"What do you mean Mother?" Draco asked, confused.

"Why are you being so mean to Hermione?"

Draco's eyes widened. He knew who told the twins to send a baby doll to him and made it get stuck to Hermione's hand connecting them together.

"Mother! Father! Surely you didn't do this?" Draco asked.

Behind him he could hear the twins laughing.

His parents nodded.

"Well, tell us how to get de-dollyfied!" Hermione spoke for the first time.

Draco's father looked at Hermione for a second and then said, "Draco, all you will need to do is promise us that after school, you will ask this lovely girl to be your wife." He spoke clearly and his voice strong.

Draco nodded his head slightly. He had planned on asking her anyway. She was very. . . Different from what he once thought her to be.

"And you, Hermione, must agree to this proposal." Draco's mother told her.

Hermione nodded her head.

Both Draco and Hermione feeling something leave their hand looked down on the ground.

There, on the floor layed a fully clothed baby doll.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I am thinking about writing a sequel. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
